When Feelings Change Feelings
by RiaSternchen
Summary: What if Kazuha did not wait until Heiji may finally admit he loved her? Watch out, Hattori, a new man is in town! CHAPTER 4 is now up! YAY!
1. Finally

**When Feelings Change Feelings, Cause Feelings Don´t Feel The Way They Should Feel To Be Certain Feelings**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Meitantei Conan or any of its characters.

**WFCF: Chapter1**_**: Finally…**  
Just a little introduction, as always _

An usual situation, at least to everyone who knew them. 

They were fighting. Nothing special, really, their schoolmates just passed by this common scene they saw nearly every day.

"You know what, you´re freaking me out!" The dark skinned boy just shouted, ruffling his hair the annoyed way he did every time they were fighting. That woman just could not appreciate his attempts of keeping those male idiots away from her.

"Oh, shut up, ahou, it´s not me poking my nose into your business." The young woman angrily shouted back, her ponytail swinging while she gestured with rage.

"Kazuha, your such an ungrateful brat! I´m saving you before those guys see what I see, namely that you're a violent and clinging pain in the neck! I´m a hero course I´m able to stand you, ´zuha "

The woman gasped. "Hero-my-ass, you insolent fool!" She yelled at him. "And just so you know, Hattori Heiji: I´ve got a BOYFRIEND!"

Kazuha Toyama glared at the man standing in front of her, as she spoke the last words in a clear and cold way.

Surprisingly the whole crowd of students walking in the hallway went silent, watching the reaction of Heiji in a frozen state.

"Funny. I think this is the first time in over ten years your big mouth is shut." Kazuha whispered coldly, turning around and leaving the young man.

She had not slapped him or done anything else she had done so many times before. But this had been harder than a knockout.

And while all students watched Kazuha leave the building, Heiji could not even move.

* * *

She was fed up. Fed up with him telling her how ugly, unworthy, unneeded and annoying she was. Fed up with all the other people not even noticing his words hurting her and just laughing. Fed up with herself for being stuck on him for so long and especially fed up with him not realizing how confused he left her with every word or movement he made.

But she had grown up. How long could a girl stand such an uncaring best friend whom she loved. He did not even appreciate her caring for him or fearing he could die every time he went behind those stupid murderers.

But now it was all behind her.

She HAD grown up. And finally she had even gathered the courage to tell him.

_Finally._ She thought, feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach while she walked through a park towards her home.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was _him_. She knew it.

Without a second look she cancelled the call and dialled another number.

"Kay?" she asked. "Yeah, I told him. Of course I am relieved, stupid." Kazuha smiled brightly, sitting down on a bench in the park. "No, Kay, I don´t regret it. He has to learn he cannot dictate my life!"

The young woman listened to the person on the phone and started giggling. "That´s really not funny, you know? I told him in front of everybody, it really was embarrassing for him and for me." Again she started smiling because of what she heard on the phone.

"Ok. See ya later. Yeah, I miss you, too."

When she hung up she recognized she´d twirled a strand of her hair while phoning.

She had never done that before she met Kay. Kay, her boyfriend. And there it was, that word which made her happy, but gave her a sting in the heart at the same time. That word which in her thoughts had been acquired for Heiji for so long.

Absorbed in thoughts she stood up and started walking again, humming a soft sound.

_Kay and Heiji. It feels so different._ She thought, realizing her problem.

She liked both. But whom did she really love?

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

_Author´s Notes:_

_Ok, this was chapter1 of "When feelings change feelings" ("WFCF")._

_What do you think?_

_I´ve been wondering for such a long time how long a girl can stand loving someone who does not make any attempt of showing some love back._

_So this is the result. Kazuha and Heiji were just predestined for having this story (although I have been thinking of taking Sora and Yamato from Digimon as the main characters). I took the name "Kay" from my favourite fairytale "Snowqueen".  
_

_I made up this story especially for my dear friend Simoniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (She dragged me to write something)  
_

_I wanted to upload two chappys today, but I was so absorbed in the movie "Chicago", I did not write as much as I wanted to._

_Going to date up soon_

_Please review! And thanks for reading so far  
_

_kiss RIA_


	2. Confusion, or what´s it called?

**WFCF: Chapter2**_ Confusion, or what´s it called?  
Includes broken mobiles…_

It HAD to be a joke. Something she had said just to bring him back to reality, to hurt him.

How could she, no, how dared she having a boyfriend.

Heiji Hattori shook his head. No, that was not the point. Of course she was allowed to have a boyfriend, not that he, Heiji, cared, but how could she use this fact against him?

The dark skinned boy followed the path down to the park. He knew she was there. He just knew her better than anyone else and nearly _felt_ she was there. Dialling her number he continued running.

It wasn´t easy for him to forget the stinging glances of the other students, most of them compassionate, but pitiful. Some of them whispered and glanced at Heiji, others just watched the whole scene seemingly confused, understanding even less when Heiji shouted a loud "AHOU" and started chasing behind the pony tailed girl.

It was a mess of emotion that alternated inside Heiji´s stomach.

He was so angry! How could she leave him like an idiot, standing in the hallway open mouthed, while everybody else stared at him! At the same time every stare of one of them had deepened a feeling of sudden loneliness, which in turn confused him. He had seldom felt lonely. Maybe because she had always been by his side, even when she wasn´t there in person. Her thoughts had been with him and he knew it. Although he´d never tell her that.

Breathing hard Heiji stopped his run when the dial tone was heard.

She _had_ to talk to him, to explain her sudden outburst.

Not that he cared if she was angry or not, he decided quietly. She had been angry that often, one more time wouldn´t kill Heiji. At least he hoped so.

But she did not respond to his call.

_She hung up on me… _the thought crossed his mind. She had never done that.

Not even when he had nearly "killed" her favourite stuffed animal, a white bunny with a pink ribbon around its neck, when they were seven.

Not even when he hit her with his kendo sword, thinking she was somebody else when they were eleven.

Not even when he told one of his schoolmates she was a lesbian, just to stop him from asking stupid questions when they were fifteen.

"SHIT!" Heiji cursed, slamming the fist with his mobile angrily against a tree trunk next to him, causing a cracking sound inside the phone.

He frowned tiredly. Could this day get any worse?

Shoving the mobile back into his pocket he continued his way through the park. Could she really be that angry?

He felt a sting inside of him. He was really tired, having slept only some hours after chasing after some third-class criminal who copied his crimes from an old novel.

Unfortunately Heiji had taken some hours to remember which novel it was.

Now every inch of his body seemed to go on sleeping while he ran through the park, his limbs just not reacting to his orders.

School had been a torture and these annoying guys chasing after Kazuha had depredated his last strength.

And now it seemed he had tried his best to protect that silly chick, while she had happily accepted every treat some guy gave her.

Anger grew inside the dark skinned boy. That girl had had dates behind his back.

Not that he cared if she had dates, she wasn´t his girlfriend or something. But she could have told him, he confirmed himself.

After all he was her best friend.

Or wasn´t he? Maybe… Just maybe something between them had changed without him noticing.

Again he felt that sting inside of him, which made him stop his movements.

Maybe… Just maybe she even hated him. At least that would explain her sudden outburst. He would explode if he had to bear someone he hated. Maybe she couldn´t hold back anymore.

Listening to his own sharp breath Heiji leaned against a tree. How could he be so silly?

It HAD to be a joke. Which boy that was sane would cope with that ahou-girl?

Or maybe it was a woman. Yeah, that could be a reason! She could not stand _him_ because _he_ _was a man_ and _she_ liked…

No, no, he remembered her using the word "boyfriend" clearly, her words replaying in his head again and again.

Heiji reached for his forehead. He was developing a bad headache.

Suddenly he realized a voice somewhere around him, recognizing directly, whose voice it was.

"Kazuha!" he growled, but as he turned around he saw her sitting on a bench, not facing him.

She was on her mobile phone, talking to somebody.

Thousands of thoughts crashed inside his mind.

What if she _had_ a boyfriend? Was she talking to him? Did she prefer talking to him instead of talking to her best friend? Did she love that guy more than him? Did she… No, wait a second, that last thought was just a mistake!

Heiji shook his head, trying to toss all those thoughts off his mind, out of his head.

Keeping his breath he started listening to Kazuha. Just in case you want to know, THAT was not eavesdropping! It was an emergency!

"No, Kay, I don´t regret it. He has to learn he cannot dictate my life!" She just told the person on the mobile.

_Kay… _Heiji thought and bristled with anger. _What kind of a guy's name is that!_ Snorting he continued eavesdropping… no listening of course!

_Hey, wait a sec… Is she talking ´bout me!_ Heiji´s eyes grew wide when Kazuha suddenly started giggling.

"That´s really not funny, you know? I told him in front of everybody, it really was embarrassing for him and for me." Seemingly the person on the other end of the phone had said something really funny, Heiji could almost "hear" Kazuha´s bright smile.

_Yeah, it WAS embarrassing AND it´s NOT funny! So why are YOU laughing, ´zuha! _Heiji thought angrily, glaring at the scene in front of him. _And just so you know, you stupid Kay-Guy, THAT smile´s mine! It´s not for some brainless brat that managed to get Kazuha´s attention! _

Heiji was boiling with rage by now, driving his fingernails into the bark of the tree.

Watching Kazuha he realised that she was by now finishing her call. "Ok. See ya later. Yeah, I miss you, too." She assured the person on the phone and then hung up.

Heiji stared at her back, not knowing what to do.

She really seemed to have a boyfriend.  
And it wasn´t him. Not that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, anyway.

But what kind of boyfriend could a guy named "Kay" be?

Heiji sighed. While he looked at Kazuha he had a definite feeling something had changed. Hadn´t she once even felt his bare presence? Ok, maybe that was a bit overdrawn, but their relationship had changed, Heiji affirmed himself.  
And what was she doing with her hair all the time? The way she twirled one lock around her finger maddened him! Was that a new attitude?

Heiji sighed once more.

How long could Kazuha´s relationship to THAT new guy already exist? And who else had known about it.

Frowning Heiji looked at the mobile in his pocket.

"Ran-chan…" he whispered knowingly. And if she knew, a certain cheeky detective would know as well.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**

_Author´s notes:_

_Hiya, here´s the second Chappy of WFCF. Hope you liked it. I had some problems with this chappy, realising I did not really know how to make Heiji react to this "betrayal" of Kazuha._

_The next Chappy will be better, revealing some parts of Ran´s and Shinichi/Conan´s relationship._

_Thanks to all reviewers, you really keep me going!_

_Hope you go on reading and reviewing_

_Luv ya, Ria_


	3. Bad Line!

**WFCF: Chapter3_: Bad Line!_**  
_Who confuses whom!_

Heiji did not wait for Kazuha to leave the park. He just walked away towards his home, angry thoughts circling in his mind.

She had had a boyfriend behind his back.

She had possibly lied to him.

She had dated behind his back, neither telling him, nor feeling bad about it.

And they had known. More precisely HE had known.

That brat. And such a man called himself a friend.

His friend.

Heiji grumbled as he opened the front door of his home.

"Oh, Heiji, you´re back. A woman called, she needs your help in some case. Her husband betrays her or something." Shizuka, his mother, told him from the kitchen, but he just continued his way upstairs towards his chamber, leaving his mother behind in a confused state. "Heiji?" she called behind him. "Has something happened?"

Heiji shut the door furiously. That Kudo, what did he think not telling him Kazuha was having a boyfriend!

Sitting down on his bed he dialled Shinichi Kudo´s number.

Of course the great detective of the east knew immediately Heiji was calling. 

"Hey, Hattori, what´s up?" the cheery voice of the unintentionally small kid said, enhancing Heiji´s bad mood just by being happy.

"Kudo…" he growled, his voice hanging between anger and sadness. "You knew it, didn´t you?" _Please say you didn´t know it._ Heiji inwardly thought, rubbing his temples.

"Huh?" Conan´s voice echoed through the line. "What were you saying? It´s really a bad…"

Heiji frowned. "Do you want to tell me you don´t know what I´m talking about? Poor try, boy, you cannot tell me she did not tell you!"

Silence at the other end of the line. Heiji sighed and thought about it for a second. Maybe Ran really had not told him. But… "But I know Ran must be informed by Kazuha!" he muttered with a dark voice.

"What? Kazuha! What did she tell her?" Conan asked confused, trying to get what Heiji told him.

"That she has a boyfriend, Kudo!" Silence. Kudo really did not seem to know anything about Kazuha´s betrayel.

"Yeah, I know it´s a shock. I did not want to believe it aswell when Kazuha told me, pal…Kudo, are you alright?"

Conan took in a deep breath. "Hattori, do you mean…"

"Betrayal, Kudo. I´m sorry, that´s maybe the wrong word…" Heiji started, but Conan had already hung up.

"Great, Kudo, thank you very much for your help!" Heiji mumbled, putting away his mobile and laying down on his bed.

Conan´s PoV:

Laying his new detective novel aside Conan Edogawa reached out for his mobile. Only a few people knew this phone number and glancing at the display he realised it was Heiji Hattori.

_Luckily it´s not Ran, I don´t know were the voice transmitter is…_

Thinking about Ran made Conan smile and sounding cheery he answered the phone.

"Hey, Hattori, what´s up?" Unfortunately Heiji´s call did not seem to be for happy reasons.

"Kudo…" Conan had never heard this sound in his friend´s voice before and knew immediately something had to be wrong.

Was he angry? Or sad? Or just confused.

"You knew…you." Anyways, something seemed to be wrong with the phone line. Conan did not understand half of the things Heiji growled.

"Huh?" Conan asked confused. "What were you saying? It´s really a bad…" _Connection._ He finished his own thought, that was interrupted by Heiji.

"Do…want… tell me, you… know what I´m talk…? Poor…boy… she didn´t tell…!"

Conan got more confused with every minute that passed by. Who did not tell him what? What was that Hattori talking about anyway? _And why for heaven´s sake am I poor? _The boy asked himself, understanding nothing at all.

Suddenly Heiji spoke up again. "But…know Ran…informed…Kazuha!"

_Ran informed Kazuha? What the hell is he talking about?_ Conan shook his head and rubbed his temples. His mind was spinning. He was poor because of something Ran had told Kazuha and she must have told Heiji about it in turn.

The information his head was causing him a headache. "What?" he asked Heiji, wanting to get his thoughts into the right order. "Kazuha! What did she tell her?" _Just because of this bad line! Can´t he just talk turkey?_

Heiji spoke much louder this time. "That… has a boyfrien…, Kudo!" Conan could not believe his ears. He gasped, nearly not audible.

"Yeah…know…shock!…not want... believe…aswell… told me…! Kudo, …you alright?"

Conan swallowed hardly and took in a deep, freshening breath. Gathering all his courage he opened his mouth: "Hattori, do you mean…" – "Betrayal, Kudo!" Heiji finished his sentence.

"I´m sorry…" That was all Conan needed to hear before he hung up. He had understood what his friend was telling him.

Standing up he silently walked towards the door of his room and glanced outside.

Ran was standing in the kitchen, humming a soft song and preparing dinner, while the sixteen years old guy in the body of the little boy watched her every move.

He´d thought she´d wait for him.

But obviously she was betraying him. And everybody knew except for him.

**_End of chapter 3!

* * *

_**

_Author´s note:_

_It was fun writing this chapter. I like stories, which become confused an complicated._

_Tell me if you like it._

_Oh, and sorry about those two update messages last time, that was a mistake_

_Ria :D_


	4. About Hearing And Understanding

_Finally a new chapter... I am going to update all my stories during the next weeks :) I promise. _

_I would be delighted if you also read and reviewed my other Heiji/Kazuha story: _  
_**The Lost Art Of Having A Relationship  
**_

_PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE :) And now, enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: About hearing and understanding.  
**_There' are at least two sides one should know…_

It was this one song she couldn't get out of her head. Stirring the soup she was preparing for dinner she hummed it softly, while at the same time making sure the freshly baked bread wouldn't burn. Adding some last salt to the soup, Ran turned around and shrieked. Her spoon hit the ground with a clattering sound.

"Dear God, Conan-kun! You scared me!" she breathed, taking a deep breath. Conan had been standing directly behind her, staring at her. He looked possibly gloomy. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" The little boy shook his head, his face starting to lighten a bit. "You came home late today, Ran-neechan," he said. "What have you been up to?" Ran bend down to get the spoon. Her long hair fell into her face, obscuring it from Conan's view. "I wasn't late," he heard her say. "I had practice, as always." She straightened up again and laid the spoon on the sideboard. "You know that, Conan-kun." Ran smiled at him and he frowned. "On Tuesdays?" he asked suspiciously. The young woman thought about it for a moment, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, you're right. Yes, it's a new, additional date for practice. But with the competitions coming up…" she continued and again, that innocent smile appeared. Conan had heard enough. A date it had been indeed. Conan was sure; the next competitions were months away and she was cheating on him, or better, on Shinichi.

Ran's mobile rang. When she answered it, she went farther into the living room to get some privacy. _Has she always done that when receiving a call?_ he asked himself. He could hear Ran laughing before she told the person on the phone something. Then she hung up and came back to Conan. Just when he was about to ask another question, Ran shrieked again. "Oh, no! Now the bread's all burned. I'll have to go to the store and buy some." She hurried to turn off the cooker and oven and put on her jacket. "I'll be right back!" she shouted from the door. Conan was left dumbfounded. Why would she be in such a hurry to buy bread? This could only mean one thing: She was meeting someone! Losing no time he ran to the door, following her onto the street.

* * *

Heiji had no idea why he was standing in front of Kazuha's home right now. He had been standing there for about ten minutes, somehow unable to ring the doorbell and slowly but surely she would certainly find him lingering in front of her house if he didn't move. Taking a deep breath, he finally put his finger on the bell and waited. A minute went by, nothing happened. Where could she be? Heiji ruffled his hair and turned to leave, an annoyed look on his face, when suddenly he nearly cashed into someone. Kazuha's huge green orbs were staring back at him. "Heiji? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice emotionless and quiet. He stared at her. "I- I w-was…" he stammered when he recognized a figure standing behind the girl in front of him. It was a young man, the same height as Kazuha, with brown hair and grey eyes. He looked foreign and Heiji knew the second he saw him it had to be Kay. The boyfriend. The young man realized Heiji's gaze and moved forward, his hand outstretched.

"Nice to finally meet you, Hattori. My name's Kay. Kay Minna." Heiji did not take his hand. He only stared at the guy, before looking at Kazuha.

"Heiji," she whispered and he knew she was urging him to shake Kay's hand and be friends with him. He only closed his eyes and shortly shook his head. Glancing one last time at Kazuha he told her "Later.", before pushing his way through them to leave. He could hear her shouting his name. He could hear the guy saying something to her. But he didn't stop until he arrived home, again did not stop to greet his mother. Not until he reached the refuge of his room he dared to think. This had been him. The one person who was impending to replace him. And he, Heiji, had somehow declared war. No one would take his Kazuha away from him!

It wasn't until that moment he realized she had been his. And someone had taken her away.

* * *

Ran rushed towards the store. If she wanted to get the food ready in time for her dad to come home she had to hurry. Not to mention the Sherlock Holmes movie that aired in one hour, which she really wanted to watch so she would have something special to talk to Shinichi about next time he called. He loved talking about detective novels and movies, especially Sherlock Holmes and he'd also for sure watch the movie. Thinking about her mystery mad friend and the way his voice animated while talking about it made her blush. She really loved it when he got all excited about something as trivial as that. A smile crept onto her lips. Moving forward deep in thought she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you," she started, but the tall figure only laughed. "No problem, Ran-chan, who wouldn't want to catch a cute woman from a fall?" Ran looked up and saw herself mere inches away from a young man's face that was just too familiar.

"Kojiro-kun." She took a step out of his grasp and straightened her skirt that had crept up when she ran into him. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you got into a separate class in school." He grinned. "Obviously, I'm waiting for an angel to crash into me." Ran rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. This had always been Kojiro's character: Making jokes and trying to flatter girls, even though she knew he would never really hit on her. He and Shinichi had been really good friends throughout school and Kojiro always commented on how she and Shinichi were meant for each other. Kojiro's grin only grew wider. "Alright, alright," he sighed, raising his hands defensively. "So, where's Shinichi? I haven't seen him in ages." Ran shook her head sadly. Kojiro frowned. "Away on some case, huh?" he asked and Ran only nodded. Kojiro planted his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, come on, future Mrs. Kudo. Let's go shopping together." With that he lead Ran, who blushed crimson at the name he called her, on through the store, while she started telling her old friend about the last time she saw Shinichi.

In the shadow of a cupboard Conan watched the whole scene. How Ran had blushed and smiled when she saw Kojiro. How she had dashed into his arms and stared into his eyes. How they had exchanged some lovey dovey comments. (Alright, so he didn't know how `lovey dovey´ they really were, since he could not stand near enough to understand a word, but still…) Then she had playfully slapped his shoulder. And he had put his arm around her before they continued walking.

On the inside of the little boy, Shinichi Kudo was furious. He had considered Kojiro one of his best friends and now he had taken Ran away from him. Even after Shinichi had once told him how he felt about that special girl. Conan fumed. He would take that guy down!

* * *

"Heiji!" Kazuha called after him, but he did not react. "Heiji, wait!" Again, no reaction.

Kay put his hand on her shoulder. "Leave him alone, 'zuha." he murmured. Kazuha flinched. "Don't call me that!" she heard herself exclaim before she even realized it. Her hands flew to her mouth touching her lips. She realized they were shaking. "I'm sorry, Kay," she whispered apologetically. "It's just that…" _…only he's allowed to call me that! _she finished in her thoughts. "I don't like it." she added quickly, realizing he was watching her questioningly.

"Alright," he answered hesitantly, still watching her with those caring eyes. At this moment she hated herself. Why couldn't she just be with Kay and forget about all those conflicting feelings she still had for that certain pigheaded detective? She sighed. "Let's go in, Kazuha." Kay gently put his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the entrance of her home. Kazuha recognized the way he stressed her name this time. He smiled at her and normally it was infectious, but while she was putting the key into the lock she could only think about one thing: The way Heiji had ignored Kay's outstretched hand and pushed past him without even deigning to look at them. Even though Kay might not have realized it, she knew for sure: Heiji had declared war with that action. And she was afraid of what could happen next.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE, it urges me to go on :DDDD

I would love it if you read my other stories aswell!

Thanks a lot, Ria

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. :(


End file.
